Del
The Del ''or ''Gods are a race of hyper-intelligent beings capable of "god-like" magic. In most races an individual Del is referred as a god. There are many different types of Del, although the most powerful and well-known are the Del'ir, which means True God. A new breed of Del has recently been born, and it is known as the Del'kye, or Fake Gods, because it is not accepted by any people as a form of Del to be worshipped. The only Del which are seen as "appropriate" to worship are the Del'ir. Most Del are native to the Thornum. Del'ir The Del'ir are the greatest form of Del, as of now, and the oldest. They are the reason for the creation of Dawn and all of its people. All Del'ir are born with one specific "path" in which they have power in. For example, the Del'ir Kryossiom was born into the "path" of cold, now worshipped as the god of ice, snow, and cold. Appearance Del'ir are so advanced in magic they can choose whatever form they'd wish. Some prefer to look like mortal people, while other Del'ir prefer the forms of beasts such as dragons. Language Del'ir speak a language known by others as the "Word of the Gods". It is uknown to all but the Del'ir. Some mages and scribes have attempted to decode the language, but have never succeded. The "Word of the Gods" is a very unique language, as it seems to hold power in every word. You can feel every word storming through you as the god speaks. Location an Summoning All Del'ir, like all other Del, are bound to a world known as the Thornum de Del'ir or Home of the Gods, although it is commonly referred to as simply "Thornum", which is Elven for Home. It is virtually a mirror of the world of Dawn, yet it is untouched by any creatures, as the only beings that live there are the Del'ir and other Del. The only way for a Del'ir to enter the mortal world is for it to be summoned. This sounds easy, but it can take several hundred years to communicate with a god and bring it to the mortal world for only seconds. This is the only thing that the magic of Del'ir is not capable of; breaking the barrier between the Thornum and Dawn. Summonings *0000 - Takronox, God of Dawn, is summoned by an unknown force into an empty plane of darkness. He creates a world and names it "Dawn". Just as he creates the world, he is banished back to Thornum. *0001 - Emora, Goddess of Magic, is summoned by the unknown force to spread magic into the world. She is then sent back to Thornum, where she has three children. *0002 - Seven gods are summoned by the same unknown force to create seven continents. Kryossiom creates Saelonthor, Tyros creates Tyrashia, Exor creates Emrio, Maltayr creates Dakmeri, Aphyth creates Dezran, N'laysha creates Raxus, and Usk'tur creates Rgatikie. They endow each continent with suitable life, then are banished back to Thornum. *0048 - The Saelontue, or Snow Elves, manage to summon the god Kryossiom. He gifts them with amazing powers of magic, particularly magic of cold. List of Known Del'ir *Takronox, God of Dawn, Father to all Del'ir *Emora, Goddess of Magic, Mother to all Del'ir *Aphyth, God of Sands and Subtlety, Creator of Dezran, Father of N'laysha and Usk'tur *Maltayr, Goddess of Betrayal, Flattery, Darkness and Death, Creator of Dakmeri, Mother of Kryossiom and N'laysha *Exor, God of Suns and Moons, Creator of Emrio, Father of Kryossiom and Tyros *Kryossiom, God of Cold, Creator of Saelonthor *N'laysha, Goddess of Heat, Mother of Tyros and Usk'tur *Usk'tur, God of Stone and Earth, Creator of Rgatikie Del'kye The Del'kye or Chaos Gods are a race of Del created purely by the built up hate of the Moon Elves. They have often been referred to as the False Gods, because of the fact that they are not pure; they are not to be seen as gods, according to the Elves. Creation The Del'kye were created purely by the hatred and sheer willpower of the Moon Elves. The Moon Elves were enslaved by the superior Snow Elves who were also native to the Moon Elves' homeland of Saelonthor. They grew sick of they're enslavement and built up hate, which lead into quickly extinguished rebellions. Eventually, some Moon Elves claimed that they heard a deep, soothing voice speaking to them, about how things would change. They gave these gods the name of Imr'del, or High Gods, as they were obviously a god-like force and the Moon Elves' god, Exor had seemed to abandon them. They began to worship these Imr'del, which were later named the Del'kye by the Snow Elves, as they were seen as fake, disgusting gods who didn't even exist. For their worship in these "Fake Gods", the Moon Elves were abandoned as slaves, but instead left to die in a small village at the peak of Trusrethor, the highest peak of Saelonthor. Appearance Del'kye are often seen through visions as robed men, with massive, feathered wings. Other times they are seen with crowns, or without wings, but they are always fully cloaked. These robed figures are usually seen in black or dark grey, with the exception of a specific Del'kye, known to its worshippers as Dez'nam' 'de Imr'del or Great King of the High Gods because of his display of power. Sometimes in these "visions" the Del'kye or Imr'del are seen riding horses through forests. Summoning Just as a Del'imr, the Del'kye are capable of being summoned through from Thornum by extremely adept summoners. However, because of the Del'kye's powers of influence and mind control, the Del'kye are capable of forcing their followers into summoning them. Magical Ability Del'kye, like all Del, are capable of performing Level 5 magic, like manipulation of Gravity, Sound, and Time. Del'aq The Del'aq are a form of minor Del, although still extremely powerful. The first Del'aq, Nam ter'de Del'aq or King of Abyss Gods, was birthed by Maltayr, goddess of Death. He was birthed for the sole purpose of guarding the wall between the Abyss and Dawn. After he was sent to the Abyss to guard, he could not keep all the hundreds of dead within and asked for help from his mother, who birthed thousands more of smaller, lesser Del'aq to help him. Appearance Every single Del'aq, or Abyss God, is uniquie, although most have a light red colored shell-like skin that is spiked with horns and claws. The Nam ter'de Del'aq himself is very different from the rest of his servents. He is much larger than any of them by several meters. He wears a tattered cape over his shelled body as he wields a horned staff. When he needs to fly, he simply transforms into his "serpent form". In this form, he has a long, serpent like body with large, muscular arms. He wields a massive trident and has wicked, razor sharp talons for punishing the dead. He has a horned crown and a single eye on his head, above his winged chest. These wings look very weak, but they are actually very strong. Summoning Because the Abyssal Barrier is much weaker than the Great Barrier, the summoning of trapped souls (Necromancy) is allowed, but more importantly, the summoning of Abyssals, or Del'aq, is possible. Using the word of Magic, "Abyssia" one can pull an Abyssal from the realm. Abyssal Children No other magical prefixes or suffixes work with the word "Abyssia" but the -ae prefix, which is considered a Level 5 spell. This allows the direct power of Nam ter'de Del'aq to flood into you body, transforming you into an Abyssal Child. An Abyssal Child is much different from a normal Abyssal; it is the cross between a humanoid and a Del'aq, literally a demigod. Some people are born with the natural flow of magic between Nam ter'de Del'aq and them, allowing them to transform at will without any physical or mental tiring. People born with this natural ability is very rare. One notable example would be Dianna Aqnami. Category:Del'ir Category:Del Category:Del'kye